1. Technical Field
This invention relates to inflatable air mattresses and, more particularly, to an inflatable air mattress designed for use in a hammock.
2. Prior Art
The hammock is well known in the industry as a unique sleeping and relaxation apparatus. It is inexpensive, portable and durable. Its gentle swinging motion provides a level of repose that few other sleeping apparatuses can match. Unfortunately, its unique qualities also have drawbacks.
While the use of a hammock provides a smooth, swaying sensation, it is not considered to be very comfortable. Most hammocks are made of rope or nylon, neither of which is very comfortable when laid upon. In addition, the very design of the hammock lends itself to problems. When users roll around the hammock they have a tendency to fall off or become entangled in the many holes in the web. Hammocks are not very stable because they are designed to swing to provide their unique relaxation. Inexperienced users, in particular, have difficulty dealing with the webbing of the hammock.
Prior art has combined common sleeping bags with hammocks in an attempt to rectify some of these problems. While they solve some of the problems, some problems are left unanswered. These problems involve comfort, installation, lack of side support, and sag in both length-wise and width-wise directions. A firmer sleeping apparatus that fits securely into the hammock and is easily removed would provide a solution to these problems.
Accordingly, a need remains for an inflatable air mattress shaped to fit securely into a hammock with side supports for greater safety and comfort.